Meant to Be
by drum288
Summary: If it's meant to be, it'll be.. One way or another. Kibahina. Gaahina. [this is kinda long.]


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story. It stinks, but it's done.

I don't own Naruto

His calloused fingers strummed a familiar tune on the guitar. It was a song he wrote a while back. When he was finally accepted. Finally loved. But that all seemed like a dream. He was alone again. What had happened? He frequently thought about it and always came up with the same solution. It was his fault. If he cried, he'd be balling right now. But that wasn't his style. Instead he just listened to the melody he was playing. It wasn't helping. He began to write a new song. One that fit his soul better at the moment. He wanted to know where he had gone wrong. But to do that, he needed to go back to when this all began a few years back. He was 14 at the time.

He had never known the love of a parent. His mother had died during childbirth and his father physically and emotionally abused him and his two older siblings. They found comfort in one another, but the three of them had closed themselves off to the world. That is until they came to Konoha Juvenile Delinquent center. They were all still under the age of 18. All of them had been warned that if they got another misdemeanor they would be sent to juvy hall. Well they figured that any place would be better than home with their father. So all three of them went out, got drunk, and robbed the nearest store. It happened to be a costume store. Not much was taken, and no money was stolen, but it was enough to get them sent to the delinquent center. A large fan, a black cat costume, some face paint, and a large gourd were among the missing items.

Flashback

It was their first day at the KJDC as they called it. Basically a prison for teenagers. At first they liked it. They got a tour, found out where the cafeteria was located, the outside courtyard, the gym, the classrooms etc. There was even a sort of rec. area with pool tables, darts, board games, a mini library, and a wood working shop. Besides chores and minding your business, they could spend all the time together they wanted. But that thought didn't last long. All three of them thought they would be getting a room together. You'd think that they wouldn't have been this naïve. They ended up in three separate rooms with different roommates. The eldest, being a girl was farthest away in the female wing and was rooming with a vaguely familiar girl with two buns on her head. The middle sibling ended up with a creepy bug fanatic while the youngest got a room to himself. Why was he always alone? Even when it wasn't his decision he ended up with no one to talk to.

The brothers weren't very close to each other either. In fact, they were in separate sections of the boy's wing. Compounded by the center having rotations for everything except meal time and used the sections as groups, the siblings rarely ever saw each other. After eating one section would go to the rec. area while another section would go to the courtyard while the third section would go to class, etc. Just a few minutes in passing was all they ever got most of the time. But that was all they needed to keep each other going.

The two older siblings were better at making friends and thusly started having an easier time with the whole ordeal. But the youngest stayed alone; never even bothered to talk to anyone. He wouldn't cause a commotion, but everyone in his section knew instinctively to leave him alone. Even the guards wouldn't push him to do anything besides rotating. That is, until a gentle soul came to the complex to start her new job.

End flashback

* * *

She sat alone after a harsh meeting with her father. He hadn't been happy when she took the job at the KJDC. Even less happy when she made friends with some of the teenagers there. And now he was pissed that she quit her job.

'Hinata! You need to learn the value of a hard day's work! You can't just quit! You disgrace us…' Hiashi Hyuuga had said. She thought back to the other similar 'meetings' with her father. 'Hinata! You know they are juvenile delinquents! Why even bother talk to them?! You disgrace us…' He had said when she talked fondly about a few of the misguided teens. And who could forget what he said the day she took the job. 'Hinata! You are too weak and caring to work in such a place. Everyone will take advantage of you! If and when that happens, you will disgrace our family.'

She took the small wooden figurine of a raccoon laying in a bed of tulips and thought back to her first day on the job. She had started out in the kitchen helping the cooks…

Flashback

"Hai! Right away Ayame!" Hinata scurried around collecting different vegetables for the stew. After that she scurried around collecting the spices. She noticed the cook watching her and it made her even more nervous. Whenever her father, or anyone else from her family for that matter, watched her they always criticized her for something. Being too meek, being too nice, being too caring, being too weak, not having enough confidence. Etc. Lost in her thoughts she dropped a few of the dishes she was carrying. They broke on impact. She wanted to disappear. But instead she mumbled about thirty apologies and cleaned the mess.

"Don't say you're sorry so much Hinata. I heard you the first couple times!" Ayame laughed.

"Hai…" '_She isn't mad?_' Hinata was confused.

Ayame laughed again at her confusion. "No worries Hina, it happens to the best of us. Just yesterday I dropped a full pot of ramen right before lunch. And let's just say a few of the more rambunctious inhabitants were none too pleased. But there wasn't anything they could do about it but wait for me to make some more real quick. I gave them all a little extra, and those glares turned into happy grins." Ayame laughed some more at the memory.

Hinata smiled for the first time in ages. '_As long as I get to work along side this cheery cook, I don't think I'll mind it here after all. And if all goes to plan, I'll find what I'm looking for…_' she thought. With her heart lightened, she worked quietly alongside Ayame the rest of her shift.

He was the last to enter the cafeteria, as usual. Always the observant one, he noticed a new girl working back in the kitchen. He absently noted her black hair that seemed to be tinted blue, her large pale eyes, and her small frame. She was flitting about nervously doing whatever Ayame asked. It didn't concern him. He went up to get his meal. A crash grabbed his attention. Apparently the new girl dropped something. '_She must be nervous being around all these delinquents…'_ he mused. But as he watched, Ayame started laughing and said something, but he couldn't quite hear. '_Did I hear something like Hinata, or Hina..Was that her name..?_' It obviously made the girl relax and she even smiled. She's not somebody he would give a second glance at. He preferred girls who could hold their own. But then the only girl he was ever around was his older sister, Temari, and she could be downright scary sometimes. He shook the thoughts out of his head and started eating. He looked at the girl one more time, she seemed completely relaxed now. Almost a different person. '_Just from Ayame saying a few sentences to her?_' He had to admit, he was intrigued. But that was the extent of it.

End Flashback

* * *

She cleared a place for the wooden figurine on the shelf above her bed. That way she could imagine him looking over her. She decided to move out as soon as possible. She couldn't bear to live in this place anymore. There was only one person who would give her the time of day – her cousin Neji. And even that was a fairly recent occurrence. It wasn't until she started working at the KJDC that he started talking to her and listening to her. She wasn't quite sure how to go about moving. She needed to secure an income somehow since she left her job. It hadn't been the best of choices, but she didn't want to return now that _he_ wasn't there anymore. Once the teens turned 18, they leave. Her friend had left. He hadn't even looked back. She wondered where her red-head was now. Her Gaara…

He hadn't looked back that day he finally got out. But it wasn't like he didn't care. The workers weren't allowed to give out personal information to the teens, and since he didn't know exactly where he would end up, he didn't have any information he could give her. He had the option of living with Temari and Kankurou, but they moved far away. He wanted – needed – to be close to Hinata. He didn't tell her how he felt. He didn't think he needed to. But thinking about it now, it was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He had planned on going back to visit, to tell Hinata where he was and how to get a hold of him. He never counted on her quitting her job. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was going to happen. She wanted to be a chef and this job was just a way for her to gain experience before getting hired in a real restaurant. But she should have told him she was leaving soon after he left! The thought still baffled him. '_She told me everything! Why did she keep it a secret? Unless… Unless she didn't decide until after I was gone. Could it be…?_'

"Damnit Gaara! You're a moron!" He groaned aloud. There was only one thing left to do. Find her. Tell her. Claim her. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as that. With his temper, he found it hard to keep a job. And with the monthly rent coming up, he wasn't even sure he'd still have a place to live in a few weeks. First things first, he needed to find some sort of permanent income. Second, he needed to find a decent place to live. When that was accomplished, he should have some extra money to aid him in his search. How hard would it be to find her..?

Flashback

Hinata wanted to be friendly towards everyone at the center. She no longer worked in the back of the kitchen, but in the front, dishing out the food. She introduced herself to everyone and asked their names in return. Most of them she didn't remember. But a few caught her attention.

"I'm Hyuuga, Hinata. What is your name?" Came a timid voice with downcast eyes.

"Aburame, Shino." Was the emotionless reply.

"TenTen. Glad to make your acquaintance! Temari over there is my roommate." She pointed to a taller female with four spiky dark blond pigtails. The girl merely gave a short wave. "I'm a weapons master!" She pointed proudly at herself. Hinata guessed that her personality combined with 'weapons master' was what landed her here.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" A loud boisterous blond started muttering to himself. Something about more spilled ramen. An even darker glance at Ayame made Hinata giggle a little bit. '_He must be referring to when Ayame spilled the ramen_.' Naruto looked up, startled to see a new worker. Apparently he hadn't noticed her yet.

"My name is Hyuuga, Hinata. Yours?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" Said with pride (and volume).

"Sorry about your hold up. Here…" Hinata put some extra helpings on his plate and held a finger up to her mouth signaling him to keep it quiet. He grinned from ear to ear.

"You know, you're okay in my books, Hinata!!!" She smiled shyly at him, then turned to the dark haired boy behind him. He just looked at her like she was wasting his time. "Oh, that's Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto said pointedly. "I have to share a room with him." Leaning towards Hinata he then said quietly, his sky-blue eyes twinkling, "Makes for boring conversations, ne?" She highly doubted that any conversation with this Naruto would be anything close to boring.

She watched him scurry off to find a group to sit with. If only she could be more outgoing like that boy, she wouldn't have any problems with her self esteem.

The next boy came up but before Hinata could say anything, he simply said, "Kankurou." Got his food, but hung around to see what his little brother would do with the introduction she seemed to be forcing on everyone.

The last boy walked slowly up to her, watching her every move. Normally this would have made her nervous, but those eyes amazed her. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the aquamarine gaze. And that hair! Dark red, and bright red, both at the same time. She couldn't explain it. He held out his plate while she scooped food onto it. She was at a loss of words. He turned and started to walk away as slowly as he had come.

Coming to her senses, she realized he hadn't asked his name. "W-Wait!"

"Subaku, Gaara." He had said without even turning around. Kankurou couldn't believe that he just gave his name out willingly to someone who hadn't even asked for it yet, although they both knew the question was coming. He usually just glares while saying nothing.

After the line of misguided teens (the word 'delinquent' didn't seem to fit most of them in Hinata's mind) came the people who worked there. The teachers, the pink-haired nurse/apprentice, the bushy eye-browed exercise coordinator, the just as boisterous as Naruto emotional therapist (who used dogs to get through some of the harder defenses people put up), some guards, including her cousin, Neji, and the lazy yoga instructor. Hinata introduced herself to the workers too, but combined with all the 'inmates' the only name she really remembered by the time she got home was Inuzuka, Kiba, the therapist.

End Flashback

* * *

Tears threatened to fall. She couldn't think about him anymore if she wanted to stay sane. He was gone. She needed to accept that and move on. But an unlikely friendship built over the span of about four years was not easily forgotten. She stood up when her little sister Hanabi came into her room, said, "There's someone to see you." Turned around, and left.

She wondered who it was while squashing the idea of it being a certain rebellious red-head. '_There's no way it is Gaara.._' It didn't surprise her to not see Gaara in the entry way, but it did surprise her to see a former co-worker with red marks down the side of his cheeks standing there. He had been to her home a few times before, but only when they were working late. He didn't like the idea of her going home by herself. He had dutifully walked her home. And after they got their licenses, he had followed her home. She never thought twice about it. They usually worked the same hours anyways. But what she didn't realize was that he planned it that way. And when she did work later than him, he always put in overtime, waiting for her.

This visit was completely unexpected however, but not completely unwelcome. Kiba had more than proved his trustworthiness to her, and judging by his expression, he was worried about something. She came down the stairs smiling at him and waved.

"Hello! How are you?" She asked

"Good, and you..?" came the hesitant reply.

"I'm alright. But may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I came to see if you really were alright. And to see if you really did quit your job.." He trailed off, obviously effected by his last words.

She looked down ashamed that she had not confided in him. He had always looked out for her. He treated her like his little sister. Protective of her almost. He had not encouraged her relationship with Gaara by any means, but he knew that Gaara made her happy, and so he - somewhat reluctantly - took on the role as best friend/big brother.

"Hai.." The word was broken. She was broken. Tears were once again forming, but this time she could not restrain them. Not only had Gaara walked out of her life without a second glance, but she realized that had Kiba not shown up at her house, she would have done the same to him. She hit rock bottom with that realization. Her knees were violently shaking, threatening to buckle from under her.

Kiba wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He thought that he was prepared for her answer, but hearing her confirm the rumors shook his soul. Unless he had an excuse to come back, he knew he wouldn't be seeing Hinata anymore. But then she started to cry – it wasn't 'pity me' crying, but heart wrenching crying that would make the moon want to comfort her. His heart broke. He figured that it was because of Gaara. But Gaara wasn't here to comfort her. He was the one left to carefully piece her heart back together. All he could do at this moment was attempt to ease her pain. He put his strong hands on her shoulders and when she didn't try to move away from him, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

She fell into his strong body, letting him support her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the bottom of his neck. He was the perfect height. Her head came up just above his shoulder. In a different situation she might have used it as a comfortable pillow, but in this case she used it to cry on. Her legs betrayed her and she started to sink to the ground.

Kiba didn't try to keep her upright, instead he just slowly eased them both to the floor, sitting her in his lap. He leaned against the wall as she continued to thoroughly soak his shirt with her tears. He rubbed her back in a comforting way and slowly rocked back and forth. He would have tried to sooth her with words, had he trusted his voice. But he felt on the brink of tears himself. After all these years of taking the back seat, he finally was holding Hinata. He knew that it was because of another man, but he'd be damned if he left Hinata like this. He was going to be there for her. He would help get her back on track. He was thoroughly lost in his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Kiba..?" Hinata was looking at him with her pale eyes, swollen from her tears.

"Yes.." He was bracing himself for the worst. She was done crying. Now she would probably want to talk about Gaara.

"Arigoto, Kiba." She said and even tried to smile. "I-If you hadn't come to c-check on me, I would have done to you what G-Gaara did to me, and not even realize it… You are my best friend.."

Those last words trailed off, but not before Kiba heard them. Had Hinata been paying attention, she would have seen that Kiba was visibly relieved. He sat up a little bit to get a better look at her face. He cupped her chin lightly with his hand and tilted it up so she was looking in his eyes.

"I will be there for you. Always.." He gently kissed her forehead, shut his eyes and continued to hold her.

She felt heat come to her face. (Too bad Kiba didn't see it) Kiba was her best friend. He was only trying to comfort her. A kiss on the forehead was not something to blush about, was it? She dismissed the thoughts that came to her head. She was too tired to think at the moment. She took her arms from around his neck and situated them more comfortably; one on his chest, the other around his torso. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and allowed him to hold her.

Flashback

She had been working at the KJDC for a good couple months now. She had learned the names of everyone who worked there. There were the main teachers: Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma; the nurse, Shizune and nurse's aid, Haruno Sakura; the groundskeeper, Yamanaka Ino; the yoga instructor (as a way to keep the stress down), Nara Shikamaru; the important guards: Hyuuga Neji, Shiranui Genma, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, and Yamashiru Aoba; another helper in the kitchen, Akimichi Chouji; the exercise coordinator, Rock Lee; and last but not least, the person who ran it all, Tsunade.

Hinata was slowly being given additional tasks. Now she was to help in the cooking, the serving, and the administrations of the sick. That meant that whenever a person was confined in the infirmary, she had to go take food to them and make sure they ate their meals in order to get better quickly. She enjoyed this new job. She got out of the kitchen and was able to more familiarize herself with the grounds. She was also able to say a few words to her newly forming friends in passing, whether they attend the center 24/7 or just work there. She regularly saw Kiba in the hallway going from room to room bringing people out of depression. She also saw Shino quite a bit. It just happened that his rotation was out in the courtyard at the time she passed through almost daily to get to the infirmary. She didn't know why she liked him so much. Maybe it was because he was just as quiet as her. Be that as it may, she always said a few words of salutations before continuing on her way. He usually just nodded his head, or waved his hand once, but she knew that he considered her a friend, and that knowledge made her happy.

On this particular day there were two newly acquired invalids in the infirmary. Sakura informed her upon entry that these persons had gotten into a fight. One was a guard who got beaten up, but wasn't in bad shape. The other was unconscious and had a few broken bones. This one would need to stay there for at least a week or so. Hinata thought that she detected a hint of fear in Sakura's eyes when she said that, but it was gone quickly, so she couldn't be sure.

Hinata just nodded and went about doing her job. She got to a room occupied by one of the fighters, and much to her surprise it was her cousin Neji. Luckily, being a guard, he had some weapons to protect himself with. But seeing his badly bruised body made her wonder about the power the other person obviously had – and weaponless she reminded herself.

"Stop looking at me like that"

"I-I'm sorry. It's j-just that you're the strongest person I know…"

"Tsch. Look around where we're working. You shouldn't even be here. What would happen if one of these people get mad at you?! You would not be able to defend yourself! You would be in a coma, or worse as the end result."

Neji didn't like the fact that Hinata had chosen to work here, but none-the-less taken a job to keep an eye on her. Even as he was saying those harsh words to her, he didn't really believe them. No, she couldn't defend herself. But he had seen her interact with everyone and everyone seemed to genuinely like her, or at least ignore her. '_And this fight… This damned fight had been because of her… I don't even like Hinata.. Why did I get so fatherly all of a sudden? I must be going insane.._' He had noticed a certain pair of aquamarine eyes watch his cousin these past few months, and he didn't like it one bit. He finally snapped and confronted the boy, and this had been the result. '_Tsch, He went easy on me too…_'

Hinata noticed her cousin glower and resign in on himself. She simply left the food by his bed. She was supposed to make sure he ate, but knowing Neji, he wouldn't let good food go to waste. She wasn't worried. She continued across the hall to the other occupant's room.

She was again surprised at what she found, or rather whom she found. It was a certain red-head. She hadn't spoken to him since he had given her his name, but had noticed him watching her occasionally. She wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed his eyes on her. It made her feel important somehow; that this sleep-deprived boy who showed no interest in anyone or anything aside from his siblings would pay such scrutinizing attention to her whenever in somewhat close proximity. She wanted to get to know him better, but also knew of his reputation and respected it. But this was a perfect way to try to talk to him again. She would be coming here once or twice a day for an entire week. Now only if he would come out of his unconsciousness while she was here… '_Wait, aren't I supposed to make sure they eat…? I'll just have to sit here with him until either he wakes up, or someone from the kitchen comes to get me!_'

Excited by this thought, she made sure everyone else in the infirmary was taken care of, and then went back to his room. She carefully put his food beside his bed and sat there. She was totally unsure of what to do next. She wasn't a nurse and hadn't been around anyone unconscious before. Tentatively she started to talk to him. She wasn't quite sure where to begin, so she started with the fight with her cousin.

"You beat up my cousin pretty bad. Even though he knocked you unconscious, for you to be able to bruise him so bad, and without any weapons, you must be insanely strong…" Much to her surprise she wasn't stuttering. It must've been the fact that he wasn't able to hear her. "…Why did you guys get into the fight? Neji won't tell me. He doesn't really talk to me unless he has to…" Gaara still wasn't coming to, and she felt emboldened now. "…And why do you watch me? It's not that I mind or anything, just that I'm not interesting in any way. I'm not strong like you. I'm not cool like Shino. I'm not boisterous and friendly like Naruto and Kiba… I'm certainly not attractive…" She trailed off and sat there in silence. It was comfortable.

She realized she had only been looking at his face this whole time. And what a handsome face it was. She didn't mind the dark sleep-deprived rings around his eyes. And she liked his flaming red hair quite a bit. It was nothing like she had ever seen, and could only be compared with the bright yellow hair that sprouted from Naruto. She idly wondered about his forehead tattoo. She figured if they became friends she would inquire about it. But now she looked at all of him. Granted he was in a hospital type bed, but she could tell that he was built. Not overly muscular like Lee, but lean and toned. His right arm was broken as was his left leg. Other than that he seemed fine. He didn't have any bruises or cuts that she could see.

Just after she took him all in, he started to twitch, then shake. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head. '_He must be having a nightmare. I wonder if he has them a lot. Maybe that's why he doesn't sleep well..?_' She reached out and smoothed his hair back from his forehead without thinking. He immediately calmed down. She liked that he calmed at her touch. She withdrew her hand from his head and brought it down to hold his left hand.

This seemed to stir him from his unconscious state. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. He had a pleasant dream – one where someone was talking to him. He couldn't hear her words exactly, but the voice soothed him. But then it stopped talking. His mind drifted to all sorts of nasty thoughts and feelings. It turned into a nightmare. But then he felt someone smooth out his hair on his forehead and hold his hand. The nightmare immediately stopped. He wanted to know who had such an effect on him.

"Oh! You're awake!"

She started to withdraw her hand from his, but he tightened his hold instinctively. He blinked a few times clearing his vision. He did not recognize the room that he was in. Some sort of hospital. He knew the KJDC had an infirmary, so he assumed that's what it was. He stared at the hand inside of his own. It was much smaller that his, but provided such a large calming effect on him. He slowly raised his eyes to see who it belonged to. His eyes widened at the realization that it belonged to Hinata. '_Hinata came to visit me…?!_ _And after what I did to her cousin. Maybe she doesn't know yet.._' But the look she was giving him told him otherwise. It was filled with questions. But he had a few of his own before he answered any of hers. IF he answered any of hers.

"What are you doing here?" He released her hand.

"I b-brought you f-food. You need t-to eat." She was stuttering again. She mentally kicked herself for looking dumb in front of Gaara.

Gaara was also mentally kicking himself. '_Of course she didn't come to visit me. She came because that's her job._' But this made it less confusing, so he was over it. '_But then why did she smooth out my hair and hold my hand…?_' Maybe he wasn't over it. But he refused to think about it just now. He looked at her and could still see that questioning look.

"He didn't like the look in my eyes."

She was surprised by his words; knowing that it was an answer to one of her unspoken questions. But she also knew that it was the most she'd get out of him. Well for now at least. She sat in silence as he ate his food. It took him a bit longer than normal due to his condition. After he was finished, she cleaned up his plates and stood to leave.

"I'll see you t-tomorrow, Gaara.."

She offered him a slight smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. It was a kind gesture, but one that was completely unneeded. She quickly turned to go trying to hide the blush that had formed in a milliseconds time. Not fast enough, he saw the color on her cheeks just before she disappeared down the hallway. He found his mouth turning into an unpracticed smile, but it turned into the more familiar grimace. If someone was watching, they might have been scared.

End Flashback

* * *

It had been a few months since the night Kiba had come over uninvited. But that night she had felt reassured about the world. Kiba would not abandon her. She still was hurt from Gaara's actions, but Kiba was slowly easing her pain. He was helping her forget. He was putting her heart back together. And she was grateful. He'd been over the house many times since that night, but it was not the same. He came because she wanted him there. Just to hang out. They rarely did anything. Mostly sit there and watch movies, or play games, or talk. Sometimes just enjoying the other's company was all that was needed. She felt at peace with him around. Several times he found her near tears when he arrived, and several times he held her until she felt better, and several times he kissed the top of her head. This always calmed her down a bit, but he never let go until she initiated the break of contact. Twice she had not done so and they sat close together the entire length of his visit, with his arm around her, or with her in his lap comfortably dosing on his shoulder. He always reminded himself that this is what she needed, not what she necessarily wanted. But all the same, he thought he might burst at the contact. He loved being around Hinata. Even when they weren't cuddling he enjoyed their time together. He learned of her dreams, her fears, and her past. He noticed that she stuttered when talking to other people, and he thought that was adorable. But he also took note that she did not stutter at all when talking to him, and he took great pride in that. She was comfortable around him, and he'd have it no other way.

It had been about 6 months since he made up his mind with what to do about Hinata. He found a good job working in a wood-working shop. He had always been good at whittling, making little figurines and what-not. He had even made Hinata one. She had loved it. He knew she wasn't just saying that by her sincere smile and her bright eyes. He'd been delighted that such a small gesture had made her so happy. But those were just memories. The owner of the shop was impressed with his abilities and immediately set to teaching him everything. In the few weeks that he worked there, he knew how to make anything from heavy-duty furniture to delicate decorations. The customers were slowly learning that Gaara was the best next to the owner and were starting to come in to specifically ask that he do jobs for them.

He really liked it there. He could even see himself eventually taking over the shop, or opening one of his own. Now that he found a steady source of income, he got a nicer apartment. In a month or two, he'd be able to start looking for Hinata. The thought made him happy. He'd finally get to see his ray of hope once more.

With that thought in mind, he decided that he'd have a really nice surprise for her. He would make a gift just for her. He knew her taste in things and got to work on it as soon as he had some spare time. She would love this, he was absolutely positive.

The thought of Gaara still haunted her from time to time. But she found the memories getting dimmer and only haunting her in her dreams and never when Kiba was around. She had the most wonderful best friend after all. Some part of her questioned that. Yes her best friend, but something more? She easily pushed the thought away. But not completely and she started thinking back to how they became friends in the first place. Yes she would see him all the time at the KJDC, but at first he was just an acquaintance. Someone she was just friendly with. But what changed that..? It must have been the day he got sent to the infirmary and she sat talking with him. Gaara only got out of the infirmary two days beforehand when he got into another fight, and Kiba had witnessed it. He tried to stop it and received a swift kick to the gut. She smiled at the memory. Not of the two boys she was closest to getting hurt, but that she got to be friends with Kiba that day. She had split those meal times talking to Kiba and Gaara.

Flashback

Kiba hadn't noticed the death glares he received from the red-head across the way. He was just happy to finally have the attentions of Hinata. This was the first time they ever got into a meaningful conversation. He'd been trying for a long time now, but she always seemed too busy or too oblivious to notice his attempts. After about 20 minutes though, his food was gone and she looked across the hall to the red-heads room. He couldn't remember the boy's name for the life of him! He'd been trying to break through his defenses with the use of his dogs, but the boy wouldn't even speak to him. Honestly, how could someone resist Akamaru? The thought brought him back to the present and noticed Hinata happily scratching Akamaru's ears. That just made him even happier. But as all good things come to an end, so did this.

"I-It's time for m-me to go. There are o-others who need me."

He couldn't help but notice the way her expressive eyes traveled over to the other room across the hall.

"Who needs you more than _I_ do?" He said in an exasperated tone, obviously being sarcastic. He wasn't even hurt very bad; he just needed to be checked on to make sure.

"G-Gaara hasn't even t-touched his food yet. I'm sure I'll s-see you back at work tomorrow, Kiba." She said with a smile before getting up and crossing the hall.

He also couldn't help but notice the familiar way Hinata looked at Gaara (the name he would never forget again), and the way she noticed that he hadn't even touched his food yet, and the fact she was smiling at him this very moment. Wait, when did he get off his bed… he grumpily went back to sit down and try to force those thoughts from his mind. Akamaru barked softly and came up to sit next to his bed.

She knocked softly and slowly poked her head into his room, as if she needed some kind of permission to enter.

"What are you doing?" The usual cold eyes now held a miniscule amount of amusement.

"M-May I come in…?" Catching the look, she smiled shyly.

"You may always come in." He was serious now. He immensely enjoyed her company, though he would never admit it to anyone. He rarely talked to anyone of his own volition, but her visits made him forget that. Maybe it was because she was just as quiet as him combined with the fact he wanted to get to know her. He actually wanted to know everything about her.

She smiled wider now and came to sit next to him. She simply pointed to his food. He didn't eat on purpose. He knew her job was to make sure that the infirmary patients ate well and if he didn't, she had to come by until he was done. (Kiba hadn't gained this information yet).

He slowly brought the food up to his mouth. The slower he ate, the more time she'd spend with him. He looked up at her, and saw her questioning eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted to ask, but was too shy to do so. Why was he in here again. He couldn't tell her the real reason, not yet anyway – that he wanted more time with her. '_What should I tell her..? That I got into a fight on purpose?_'

"I was in a foul mood. A boy cracked a joke behind my back. I went off." '_Okay, so the joke wasn't about me, but he **did** make a joke and I **was** in a foul mood, and the laughing **did** set me off, it's not a lie…_' He couldn't bring himself to lie to her outright, so he just threw her off a bit, there was nothing wrong with that…was there?

He inwardly flinched at his words. Would she think that he was some kind of monster? He desperately hoped not. But judging at her peaceful expression, she did not fear sitting next to him. The thought calmed him. He enjoyed not being feared by someone. The only other people who were comfortable around him like this were his siblings. He never wanted her to leave. He'd get into fights every other day until he got out of this place if it meant he could sit here with Hinata… Wait, what was he thinking? He didn't enjoy company! He was a loner! He didn't need anybody! '_When did I become this pathetic? Getting into fights on purpose, waiting till she came in to eat, and then eating as slow as possible… What are you thinking, you can't fall in love WHOA!!! Did I just think the word 'love'?? STOP THINKING RIGHT NOW!_' And with that, he sped his eating to avoid such confusing thoughts.

Hinata watched the interplay of emotions cross Gaara's face. It somewhat amused her.

She hadn't been on speaking terms with him for very long. Just over a week, since he last came in. But she felt a connection with him. It might have been because they were both rejected by their parents or that they both knew what it felt like to be lonely. He had unexpectedly opened up to her during his first stay in the infirmary. When she watched him from her usual post in the kitchen, he always wore a stony expression, or bored, apathetic – whatever you want to call it, but it was always the same, never changing. But when she first came in to take care of him, he slowly started speaking more and more. And now, as she watched the emotions and confusion play on his face, she couldn't help but feel special. She was the only person, besides maybe his siblings, who he had opened up to.

She finally felt confident enough to ask him what had been on her mind for just over a week.

"Gaara…" He reluctantly looked up at her. "Gaara, why did you and Neji get into a fight?"

"..I told you – he didn't like the look in my eyes.."

"What look in your eyes?"

"I don't know, but I was looking at something wrong, I guess." He looked back down at his almost empty plate.

"W-What were you looking at…? She could feel the tension build in the room. She wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to hear his answer.

"You."

Her face burned hot. She wasn't sure how to respond, or why Neji had fought with him for looking at her. She needed to leave so she could think of the implications by herself. She hastily grabbed his plate and made a quick retreat. Only did she remember her manners at the door. "S-Sorry, I'll see you t-tomorrow..?" She didn't wait for an answer

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was focused on getting back to the kitchen to do the mindless job of washing dishes. She would be able to think about the meaning of what Gaara had just said. But because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she tripped over something large, white, and furry.

Hinata had left so suddenly that he wasn't able to tell her he wouldn't be in there tomorrow. He decided that he should have offered an explanation of some kind. She probably thought he was some sort of creepy stalker or something. He wanted to make it up to her, though he didn't really understand why. But instead of trying to understand his emotions, he just went with it and started thinking about different ways to make it up to her. He was decent at woodworking, maybe he could whittle her something. _'Ok, now that you know what you're going to do, what are you going to whittle? What does she like…? What does she remind you of?_' He decided that her eyes reminded him of the moon and since she liked animals, he'd make a nocturnal animal. He finally decided on a raccoon because then he'd be integrated into the figurine as well. He'd always felt connected to those creatures of the night, with their masked faces. He was envious – he wished he could have a masked face too.

Kiba and Hinata became best friends after his short stay in the infirmary and they talked before and after work. They started taking breaks at the same time to joke around more with each other. However, Kiba eventually noticed that in the years that they worked together, Hinata never responded to his attempts at being more than just friends. In fact she didn't even realize that he was interested in her that way. Kiba tried to get her to notice him romantically, but had to give up when he realized that her heart belonged to Gaara. He knew that Hinata was close to Gaara too (though he didn't understand the attraction between the two), but it hit him hard when Gaara had given her a little present. She beamed for a whole week after he whittled a raccoon laying in some tulips for her. He thought that he was only one who knew Hinata's favorite flower. He was wrong. Gaara's reputation for getting into fights was well known throughout the KJDC. He even went as far as telling Hinata to be careful around him. But he had to admit that when he saw them together, Gaara was a different person. Kiba grudgingly decided that if he didn't have a shot at being Hinata's boyfriend, he could at least be her best friend, and best friend he was.

Hinata felt on top of the world. She actually had a best friend and she doubted that anyone had a best friend like Kiba. Neji was slowly starting to respect her. He had seen how most everyone in the KJDC liked her. He didn't know how she got along with everyone, but she did, and he had to acknowledge her strength for that. And she had fallen in love. Not only that, but the love was returned. It had been a couple years since she first walked into Gaara's room at the infirmary. They were a little older now. Neither of them had changed much. Gaara's older siblings had left once they turned 18 and lived across the state, but he promised her that he would do whatever possible to stay close once he left too. She no longer worked in the kitchen all the time. She had pretty much free reign of the grounds and picked up a similar role to Kiba working as a therapist since she had gotten through to Gaara. And the benefit was much more time spent with the one she loved.

End flashback

* * *

Eventually Hinata managed to make her way into a ritzy restaurant to work as an assistant chef. She loved it. All the spices and flavors and food being thrown together made her feel confident. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. She knew what to do here. She could control things. Outside the kitchen she felt like she could be blown away at any moment. But whenever that happened, all she had to do was think of Kiba. He stabilized things for her. He gave her confidence. Confidence that love still existed in the world. They had started dating about a year after her leaving the KJDC. She had finally given up on Gaara. Kiba could tell too. He could see in her eyes that she no longer dwelled on the red-head. He was sad that Hinata had gone through so much pain, but he was happy to have helped her through it and to now have her undivided attention. Tonight he would ask her to move in with him..permanently.

Gaara had found the restaurant she worked for. He was so proud of her. She was pursuing her dreams. Her gift was almost completed. It was by far the most intricate and awe-inspiring carvings he had ever done. His boss's work was even put to shame by it. All Gaara had to do was stain and polish it, and then it would be ready for his Hinata. He would be done by the end of the day. If he was more flamboyant he would have been not able to contain his excitement. However, the only outward thing that showed his emotions was a small rare smile. He heard someone come into the store. He started to head out to greet them but stopped dead in his tracks. It was Hinata. He should have been rejoicing. But she was with someone, laughing, linking arms, holding hands… With her close friend from the KJDC… _'what was his name?!?'_

"Kiba!! Come look at this table. It's beautiful!!" Hinata's voice rang pure and vibrant throughout the store. "It would look great in our new home!"

"_Kiba.. (he would never forget the name again) new home? Are they dating?'_ He could do nothing but stare at them from the back. He thought it couldn't get any worse, but then he saw something sparkle on her left hand.. a diamond ring. He almost lost his sanity. Almost. He almost wished he had lost it. How could he go to her now? She looked so happy. She had found a new love. Damnit! He was so stupid! He should have told her to wait for him before her left that damned delinquent center… What was he going to do now? Finish his project? _'Yeah, it would be a shame never to finish it'_ He turned around and went to the back, pretending to his boss he didn't know customers were here. Tears were threatening to come. He always ended up alone. Even when he found love, he ended up alone. Was it his curse? Was he destined to walk a path that didn't merge with anyone else's? He slowly picked up the lacquer and finished, tears and all. He went home early that day, sealing up his masterpiece not wanting to sell it, but not able to look at it either. All he could think of was drowning out his pain, the pain that he stupidly inflicted on himself. And the only way he could do that was with alcohol.

Flashback

It was his 18th birthday. He'd finally be getting out of the KJDC. Part of him didn't want to leave because he didn't want to leave Hinata. But part of him rejoiced. He'd be able to get a job and come back to tell her where he lived so she could come to him and he could go to her. He had told Hinata goodbye and that was it. He turned, picked up his belongings and left. He didn't even look back.

End flashback

* * *

He went to the nearest bar and drank his problems away. How he wished he could turn back time. All he would have had to do is tell her to wait for him. She would have. He hated himself; he just wanted to feel love. He needed to feel it; from anyone. And that was how he ended up with a random female laying next to him in bed in the morning. He looked at her in disgust, never wanting to see her again. She wasn't Hinata.

He continued at the wood-working shop. His boss offered the business to him when he would eventually retire and Gaara accepted. At least he could feel needed here. If not for himself, for the talent he possessed. Every now and again he carved a raccoon into whatever it was he was working on, but only when his mind wandered.

A few months later he read in the paper the formal announcement of the engagement between Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. He read the date of the wedding and thought for a moment to try and break it up, but then thought about how much that would hurt Hinata and decided against it. But he wouldn't let her go without knowing he still loved her. No way in Hell.

The day had arrived. Hinata and Kiba's wedding. It was overcast, perfectly suiting Gaara's mood. He didn't plan to go. If he did, he would probably ask Hinata to not go through with it, and he already decided not to do that. But what he did do was have his gift shipped to the wedding; no card, no return address.

This was the happiest day for Hinata. She loved again and was loved in return. There were no doubts in her mind about her 'happily ever after.' That is until she saw the unmarked package. It was a large package that looked awkward sitting by the table with all the cards. It stood a good 6 feet high. Intrigued she went over to it and opened it. It was the most magnificent looking grandfather clock she had ever seen. The woodwork was amazing itself, but there were carved designs that made it one of a kind. She wondered who had bought this for her when she opened the door to the pendulums and noticed a very small carving that looked slightly out of place. It was located on the back of the door in the corner. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a raccoon holding a tulip. _'Gaara…'_ So was still around. Why hadn't he tried to contact her earlier? She heard her name being called. It was Kiba. The look on his face couldn't have been more adorable. She was sad that she lost her first love, but she found a new one, and nothing would tear her away.

7 months later

Gaara woke up to a loud noise outside his door. It sounded like crying. _'What the hell?'_ He groggily made his way to the front door, opened it, and stood in astonishment. _'WHAT THE HELL?!?'_ Lying in a basket on his doorstep was a baby boy. With a full head of fiery hair and aqua eyes. Gaara could only gape. He picked up the note that was pinned to the side of the basket… "I don't remember your name, and you probably don't remember mine. This is our child. I don't want him." … How awful? Gaara knew what it was like to not be wanted, not be loved. He also knew how happy he was when he was loved. He begrudgingly decided to keep the baby. He was the father anyway. And plus, maybe he wouldn't be lonely anymore…. _'At least he got his looks from me..'_

2 months later

20 hours of labor produced a baby girl that was more beautiful than Hinata and Kiba could have ever hoped for.

19 years later

A young woman, with lavender eyes and dark brown hair that had curious blue streaks in it and red stripes on her cheeks sat down in her first real college class. A confident smile graced her lips. She was ready for anything to come her way, a gift from her father.

A young man with fiery red hair and aqua eyes sat down next to the young woman. A scowl set firmly into place with carefully hidden emotions behind blank eyes, he wasn't nervous, he could handle anything, a gift from his father.

Two pairs of eyes met. A confident smile, a cold scowl. A hand extended in greeting, a hand firmly planted in a pocket. A new challenge for her, a forced friendship for him. It was meant to be. And they both knew it.


End file.
